


Help Me Now (Before It's Too Late)

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: "You're our better half-""I refuse to believe that."





	Help Me Now (Before It's Too Late)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So, it has been... literal years since I have written anything for the Kingdom Hearts fandom, and as you can imagine, I'm a little out of practice. But I also have a lot of feelings about Sora and Roxas, so here we are. I hope you like it.

Sora’s heart was… complicated. He’d been there before, he knew that. It was a huge marble pillar with a stained glass picture on top that changed almost every time he was there. But it was always a picture of him. Surrounding the pillar was darkness, nothing to see in any direction.

That always sort of scared him.

But he wasn't alone.

He came here for a reason.

“Roxas…”

The blonde had been sitting cross legged in the middle of the pillar, his eyes tracing the black lines between bursts of color. But at Sora’s voice, he sat up straighter and turned, casting sad eyes on the brunette.

Sora wondered if it was boring, sitting around here all the time, nothing to do, left alone to your thoughts. Did it drive Roxas crazy? Was he lonely with no one around? Sora didn't want that for him. He’d never had a chance to know him, but he knew Roxas deserved better than this.

“Sora,” Roxas greeted neutrally, shifting and pushing himself to his feet. “Why are you here?”

Sora shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. Which was odd, wasn't it? This was his heart after all. If anyone didn't have to have a reason to be here, it was him!

But that wouldn't be the correct thing to say.

“I… I needed to-”

“You want to get rid of me.”

“No!” Sora yelped. Roxas’ face remained a neutral little quirk of the lips, not a straight flat line, but not a smile either.

“No, I don't want to get rid of you!” Sora hastened before the blonde could say anything. “I… I wanted to… to see you. I… I just…”

Roxas smiled then, walking over to Sora, standing just outside the brunette’s personal space. “You just…” he prompted.

Sora let out a shaky breath. He hated that he was so flustered, so unable to express what it is he wanted to say.

“Don't you want to leave?” Sora asked suddenly. He closed his eyes and turned his head away and down slightly, not quite wanting to make eye contact with his other. “Isn't this place… lonely? You’re all alone and…”

He trailed off, not meaning to. He wasn't sure what he was saying anymore, and he was sure that he wasn’t saying whatever it was right anyway.

There was silence between the two, which prompted Sora to open his eyes and glance over at the blonde teen in front of him.

“You know, your heart doesn't always look like this,” Roxas said contemplatively.

“It… it doesn't?”

Roxas turned away from him, walking back toward the center of the stained glass.

“No,” he said, his voice carrying in the empty space. “There’s actually a small, personal world that appears most of the time. It’s… like an island, but only big enough for a four room house on the grass. There’s a beach and it’s surrounded by water.”

Sora stepped forward once, then again slowly, until he was only a few feet behind Roxas. “That sounds isolated…”

Roxas shrugged and turned again. “Maybe, but it’s beautiful.”

Sora’s eyebrows furrowed as he cocked his head in question at the other teen.

“Sora, it’s fine. This is how it should be-”

“But,” Sora cut him off, “what if this isn't how I want it to be?”

Roxas was shocked into silence. For a moment, all they did was stand and stare at each other. Neither said anything for a minute or two, Sora chewing on the inside of his lip, Roxas’ eyes flitting all over Sora’s face.

“Wh… what?” Roxas stuttered.

“This isn't fair to you, Roxas!” Sora nearly cried, jumping into action, taking one step closer to his other. “You may be a part of me, but you’re still you!”

Roxas shook his head, seeming to shrink into himself. “No, Sora. The world can't handle both of us in it…”

But Sora already knew that. And he was fed up being frustrated about it. So he’d taken steps, ensured measures and done research. He knew how they could make this work, and once he’d known is was possible (maybe not probable, but possible), he wanted it more than anything.

Because maybe Roxas didn't feel alone… but Sora did…

“I know how to do this,” Sora offered, quieter now. “I can separate us and let you out of here…”

“Sora-”

“You can go anywhere you want to go,” he continued. He didn't want Roxas to finish, knowing what he’s going to say. “You can see Axel! Or… he goes by Lea now, but he misses you, and-”

“You can't.”

Sora groaned, angry and frustrated. He could feel the tears well up, unable to stop them, which just frustrated him more.

“Why?” he demanded. “Why can’t I, huh?”

Roxas took a deep breath.

“You’re our better half-”

“I refuse to believe that.”

Again, there was silence. Roxas watched Sora again for a few seconds before turning away and walking over to the edge of the pillar. Sora’s heart jumped in his chest, scared that the other teen would fall over the side. But all he did was sit down and let his legs dangle down into empty space.

Sora tried not to groan out loud, watching as colors blurred together through his unshed tears. But he followed Roxas to the edge anyway, uncaring that he himself might fall.

“Will you at least hear me out?” Sora asked, his voice rough and his throat tight, knowing he sounded strange. And he knew Roxas noticed, but he didn't say anything about it.

“Will that make you feel better?” Roxas asked sadly.

For lack of a better answer, Sora yelled, “Yes!”

After a second, Roxas shifted, bringing his knee up to rest on the floor, patting the stained glass beside in in offer of a seat for the brunette teen.

Sora kneeled next to him, putting his hands on Roxas’ shoulders.

“I… I need you.” Sora searched Roxas’ eyes, how the blue there reflected his own, noting the wall thrown up between them somehow. “I can't… I can't do it… anymore.”

Suddenly Sora could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks as he hung his head, squeezing his eyes closed.

“Th-there’s so many… people around all… all the time and I just… I don't feel them at all,” Sora mumbled around the tight pain in his throat. He didn't know why people always talked about a lump in your throat when you cry. All he ever felt was a stinging, aching pain. “I need you around me. When… when I… I think about you, I… I don't feel so alone…”

Sora felt hands on his wrists, talking his hands off Roxas’ shoulders. But then he was falling onto Roxas’ shoulder, turning his face in the curve of the teen’s neck, revelling in the feel of another person when he needed it most.

“R-riku’s not around and Kairi doesn't understand…” Sora sobbed, feeling one of Roxas’ arms wrap around his shoulders. “Please, I can't do it…”

Roxas hushed him, holding the shaking brunette against him. Truth be told, he was happy to hold another person in his arms, feel someone solid and sturdy, even if this was questionably really happening.

“It’s alright,” Roxas assured, feeling his chest tighten at the soft sounds Sora was making.

“Everyone expects so much,” Sora said, lifting his head from Roxas’ shoulder and sitting back on his heels. “I have to save the worlds and put everything right and I can't even… I… I can't save m-myself!”

Sora’s voice wobbled hard, his eyes squeezed shut again.

And suddenly it was raining.

One second, they were sitting on a marble pillar with stained glass, the next, they were sitting on soft white sand, ocean water licking at the surf just a few feet away. The infinite blackness around them gave way to deep gray clouds and pouring rain that drenched their clothes.

Roxas looked up, squinting against the drops of water falling down on them. The world had been dreary and occasionally a little drizzly recently, but it hadn’t rained this hard before… not since Roxas had gotten here.

The weather here was connected directly to Sora’s feelings, which Roxas has a vague connection to as well. Maybe he should have seen this coming.

But for now, it was wet out here, and it was cold. He should get them into the house he knew sat ten yards or so behind them.

“Sora,” Roxas urged gently, reaching for the brunette’s shoulder.

Lightning flashed through the clouds, a thunder clap booming so loud, it nearly made Roxas jump out of his skin.

“Roxas…” Sora shuddered, seeming to cry harder, his face now buried in his hands.

Did Sora really need him this much?

And really, Roxas wasn't sure if the pain in his chest was from Sora, or just how much he wanted what Sora was offering. Because… he did. He wanted that.

“O… okay,” Roxas agreed carefully.

Sora hiccuped, his hands lowering just a bit, only enough for his blue eyes, rimmed in an angry red, to peak out at Roxas blearily.

“R-really?”

Roxas nodded with as much conviction as he could muster. It wasn't that he didn’t want this, just that he was frightened of whether or not Sora’s plan would work.

“So, what’s the plan? How do we do this?” Roxas asked.

Sora sniffled, wiping tears and rainwater from his face, even as it continued to pour around them.

“Just… leave it to me,” he said, with about two percent confidence.

And despite that, Roxas nodded again and let it happen when Sora leaned forward, touching their foreheads together.

*

Sora opened his eyes, the sight before him the glass dome over the command deck of the Gummi ship. He had a headache, and there was an uncomfortable ache in his throat, but other than that, something felt… better.

He sat up, suddenly aware that his hand was held firmly in someone else’s.

Beside him was Roxas, his eyes just now fluttering open.

The blonde groaned and sat up, their hands releasing from one another’s.

“It…” Roxas muttered, rubbing his head and looking around the deck. “It worked?”

“It worked,” Sora nodded.

Slowly, Roxas’ face brightened, a wide smile appearing.

“It worked!” Roxas cried, throwing himself forward and wrapping his arms tightly around Sora, laughing happily.

Sora giggled, the feeling contagious. He hugged Roxas back as tightly as he could, sure that the blonde couldn't breathe properly but neither of them cared.

“Sora?!” three voices called from the open entrance of the ship.

The two loosened their grip on each other long enough to lean and see Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

“What’s going on? The ship’s systems are going haywire with all the power you’re creating!” Donald demanded.

Riku just stared at the two, more concerned with the fact that Sora and Roxas not only inhabited the same room, but were hugging as well. From the amount he had seen of Roxas, this didn't seem to be in character with him.

“And what’s Roxas doin’ here?” Goofy asked.

It was probably the first time Riku would ever give Goofy credit for something.

Sora turned his face back to the blonde, smiling ear to ear.

“I brought him here,” Sora said. Roxas smiled back at him, a perfect mirror.

“And I’m never leaving you again,” Roxas whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated! If you have suggestions or prompts or something, I am totally open to them. If you found any grammar mistakes, please point them out so I can go in and fix them. Well, I hope you liked this, and let me know what you thought!


End file.
